The present invention relates to a tape joining device for joining the rear end of a preceding tape to the leading end of a subsequent tape for use in continuously rewinding the two tapes. Such tapes are, for example, liquid penetration preventing seal tapes for covering ends of container blanks of paperbase laminate.
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A-4-105060 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,228), devices of the type mentioned are already known which comprise means for holding two tapes at portions thereof opposed to each other for joining, a fixed bearing member disposed at one of opposite sides of the opposite tape portions and having a bearing surface opposed to the opposed tape portions, a movable pressing member disposed at the other side of the opposed tape portions and having a pressing face opposed to the bearing surface, a heater for heating the pressing member, and a movable body having attached thereto the pressing member and movable toward or away from the bearing member so as to press the pressing face against the bearing surface with the opposed tape portions interposed therebetween.
When the pressing face is not accurately parallel to the bearing surface in the conventional device described above, the tape portions to be joined together can not be sealed uniformly over the entire width of the tape. In order to hold the bearing surface and the pressing face accurately in parallel, it is practice to manually adjust the installed positions of the bearing member and the pressing member relative to the movable body, but the adjusting procedure is cumbersome and difficult.